


Pobudka

by Underthewater2016



Series: Superfamily [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Peter, Baby Peter Parker, Cute Peter, Cute Peter Parker, Humor, Husbands, Kid Fic, Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, miniatura
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underthewater2016/pseuds/Underthewater2016
Summary: Peter nie może spać bez ukochanego pająka.





	Pobudka

**Author's Note:**

> Betowała naturalnie strzalka14 :*

Peter usiadł w swoim łóżeczku i przetarł zaspane oczka. Rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając swojego ulubionego, pluszowego pająka, bez którego nie mógł spać. Po dostrzeżeniu maskotki na podłodze za łóżkiem, spróbował wysunąć się przez drewniane szczebelki, by ją dosięgnąć. Na próżno, zabawka była poza jego zasięgiem.  
Peter zmarszczył brwi i zassał się mocniej na smoczku, ciamkając go głośno, z dużą mocą. Spojrzał z wyrzutem na drewnianą zaporę, oddzielającego go od ukochanej zabawki, a później na dwójkę mężczyzn, śpiących smacznie w dużym łóżku obok, podczas gdy on zmagał się z kolosalnym problemem.  
Nabzdyczył się i zamruczał coś głośno zza smoczka w tylko sobie znanym języku. Mimo to tatusiowie nawet nie drgnęli, co wywołało czerwone pąsy na jego policzkach. Po kilku takich próbach, maluch doprowadzony do ostateczności, wyciągnął smoczek z buzi i rzucił nim w stronę śpiących, trafiając nim idealnie w głowę Steve'a, momentalnie wyrywając go ze snu. Kapitan wyskoczył z łózka jak oparzony, oczekując nagłego ataku, budząc przy tym męża.  
\- Nio! - krzyknął na zaskoczonego ojca Peter i z oburzeniem wskazał palcem na ukochaną zabawkę. Naprawdę nie rozumiał jak dorośli mogli być tacy niedomyślni.


End file.
